1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall faceplate system and more particularly pertains to permitting the passage and support of a coaxial cable of any of a plurality of diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of faceplates of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wall faceplates previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing the passage of coaxial cable are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,365 to Thompson, issued May 19, 1992, discloses a mounting for a modular jack in conjunction with a standard wall power outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,811 to Blanchfield et al issued Oct. 20, 1998, discloses a sealed electric connector. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,895 to Aria et al issued Jul. 25, 1989, discloses a coaxial cable connection assembly with a transceiver.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wall faceplate system that allows the passage and supports a coaxial cable of any of a plurality of diameters.
In this respect, the wall faceplate system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting the passage and supporting a coaxial cable of any of a plurality of diameters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wall faceplate system which can be used for permitting the passage and supporting a coaxial cable of any of a plurality of diameters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.